White Legions
The White Legions formally defected from the Blood Eagle’s side in 2930, two years after the Battle of Thorg and the destruction of Legion I. Originally composed of ten legions led by legions III, IV, and XLIV, over time many more legions would join their cause. By the end of the war, nearly a third of all Aquilan Legions had defected in time for the Siege of Diomikato. The White Legions got their name because of the white patches used to cover any Blood Eagle symbolism on their uniforms and equipment. Similarly some of the legions loyal to the Blood Eagle were commonly referred to as “Red Capes” because of the distinct uniform associated with the Blood Eagle’s elite troops. History Tensions in Aquila Since the crowning of the Blood Eagle, tensions had been rising within the Imperial Legions. The brutality of the Blood Eagle’s reign had surprised many, while her effectiveness was welcome during the chaos of the First Imperial Civil War it was expected that she would be more lenient now that the sector was united. Instead it was the beginning of one of the most brutal regimes in Acheron Rho’s history. It started with the creation of the Conseil de Sécurité Impérial, commonly known as Conséc. An institution outside of the normal hierarchy of the Legions, focused on intelligence and Imperial security. The organization was comprised of serfs and exigo nobles, purportedly to ensure absolute and unwavering loyalty to the Empress. And it was this stripping of nobility that shocked the more traditionalist members of the Legions, leading to several public outcries. The Blood Eagle dealt with these dissenters with the same brutality she awarded her enemies during the civil war: many were stripped of their positions, thrown out of the Legions entirely, and never to be seen again. While others who kept their ranks were shipped to the fringes of the sector to act as garrisons on a backwater planet. It would not just be the traditionalists within the Imperial Legions that grew to despise Conséc, for as time went on, the general population became enraged at the heavy handed tactics of this new intelligence agency. Conséc ruthlessly arrested dissenters and those who had even the slightest suspicion of disloyalty, sending the convicted to Gleipnir or the newly founded Claw Prison Camp, which soon became infamous for its horrific conditions. This campaign of terror led to a series of large protests on Imperial Prime and across the sector, and soon the Empress called upon her Legions to help put down the unrest. The Legions at this time were being used as the Blood Eagle’s gendarmerie, sent in to areas of unrest and given orders to suppress rebellion, sedition, and dissent wherever it sprouted. The rules of engagement were relaxed or entirely ignored as legionnaires were given free reign and encouraged to use extreme tactics to restore order. The Empire had been leaderless for centuries, and as a result the frontier systems had been virtually abandoned and anarchic. The Blood Eagle sought to amend this. Preparing several campaigns on frontier worlds such as Cabina and Valua, with the most memorable occurring on the planet Thorg. Thorg was a world recently united and the newly formed High Kingdom of Thorg was a rising power in the sector and could not be left to its own devices. While it was a seemingly easy world for the Legions to bring back into the Empire, the Empress none the less ordered five Legions, including the venerated Legion I, to form the 4th Battlegroup and pacify the world. This significant force of arms was intended to serve as a message to those who would defy her. Overall command was given to Admiral Aquila Napolitano Cortez, instead of the more respected General Aquila Obruchev "Koschei" Guillaume, which came as a surprise to many within Aquilan command. The campaign was a near disaster, little to no progress was made in an operation that was only supposed to last a year. After four years of the bloody stalemate, the Blood Eagle decided to cut her losses. The battlegroup was to withdraw from the surface, and the fleets were to devastate the surface and biosphere, putting an end to the resistance once and for all. To this day the exact details remain a mystery, but General Koschei and the Legion I were given orders to remain on the planet. He was known to be against many of the Blood Eagle’s tactics and a popular general that commanded great respect. Legion I Scorpio would be destroyed on Thorg, not by the enemy, but their own comrade’s weapons. This action sent shockwaves throughout the sector, the last and most pronounced in a series of events that shook the Aquilan Legions to the core. It was this betrayal that pushed the views of General Bellicus Iñigo of Legion LUX, General Orianne Albus of Legion Augusta, and Admiral Sarkar Divya of Legion Veritas from passive opposition to active resistance. Lyran Influence The generals of the III, IV, and XLIV legions made little attempt to hide their initial feelings, protesting to the Imperial Aerie at the needless loss of not only an entire legion, but one of the most celebrated and decorated legions in Aquilan history. However, they were careful not to stray too far into open disloyalty, with the actions of Conséc a reminder of the treatment what suspected traitors would receive. Instead they prepared in secret, establishing connections between themselves, attempting to contact like minded individuals within Aquila, and ensuring the personal loyalty of their own legions. That is how the spies of House Lyra first saw the cracks in the Aquilan Legions. House Lyra, although not publicly known at the time, had been working with the Council of Houses in opposing and subverting the Blood Eagle’s rule. Prominent members of House Lyra recognised the opportunity these three generals represented. If they could convince entire legions to defect, it would mark the most significant victory for the Council of Houses since their formation. Initially teams were sent to gauge their willingness to defect and once assured of the possibility, their operation began in earnest. Lyran agents began by connecting the three legions, using their cover as advisors and diplomats to pass messages between the generals, enabling them to plan their defection. As time went on, it was clear to the parties involved that three legions would not be sufficient. Using information provided by the general of Legion XLIV, Lyran agents made contact with others within Aquila who had shown unease towards the Empress’ policies. Eventually, the conspiracy grew to include the MXXV, LXXXV, and CCXII legions. Now with six full legions spread throughout the sector, House Lyra and the generals began to plan how they would free themselves from the Blood Eagle. The Initial Defection On March 16th 2930 at 06:57 Standard Diomikaten Time, the III, IV, and XLIV legions attempted to make their escape from the clutches of the Blood Eagle. After a brief but fearsome engagement leaving orbit, the defecting legions believing themselves to be free, broadcasted a message system wide. “No longer are the Legions the defenders of this Empire. Instead we have become the terror, the menace, and bringers of death. No longer can we aspire to match the ideals of Arhat Mars. We have forgotten our ways, our duty, and our charge. But we shall stand for it no more! At this moment, the true Legions of House Aquila rise, to fight once more for the Empire! Wherever the Blood Eagle’s forces are found so shall we be. Aquilans hear us on this day, join us in the fight! For Aquila! For the Empire! For God!” '' - Admiral Sarkar Divya But while attempting to flee the system, the defecting legions were intercepted by the loyalist defence fleet, including the ILS ''Eagle’s Talon, several ships of the XLIV fought a bitter rearguard defence, ultimately sacrificing themselves to allow the others to escape the system. Guided by Lyran agents, the three legions made their way to Halvei in the Oenon system, where they had agreed to rendezvous with their fellow conspirators. They were met by the MXXV and LXXXV legions, who had been assigned garrison duties on Trillia IX & Bomballa V on the very edge of the sector, and thus had almost no resistance during their defections. Legion CCXII arrived late and heavily battered, having fought an internal battle against members of their own legion who refused to betray their Empress. Once assembled, the agents of House Lyra requested the command staff of each legion to join them aboard the HLS Nyorai, where they would be taken before the representatives of the Council of Houses. The commanders were taken to a base in the Helesco system, there they met with representatives from House Fornax, House Cygnus, and House Lyra. These three houses had made up the leadership of the Council since its inception. The Council was incredibly secretive, going so far as to mask the identities of the Council members during the meeting. For the renegade legions, the meeting was led by General Sarkar and General Orianne. From the outset it was apparent that House Lyra were largely convinced in the Aquilans’ words, while House Fornax was wary but mostly indifferent, and House Cygnus needed much more convincing. Large parts of the meetings were occupied with Cygnus members making their distrust known and the delegation from Lyra trying to convince them otherwise. Many members of House Cygnus were worried this defection was nothing more than a plot by Conséc and the Empress, designed to discover the whereabouts of the Council. No amount of evidence from the Lyran agents could persuade those members, even with a public declaration by the Empress decrying every member of the rebel legions as traitors to the Empire. A compromise would be offered by Admiral Sarkar, a show of faith that would make clear their loyalty no longer laid with the Empress. Operation True Sight was planned as a strike on the legion logistics base in the Perithr system. A mixed strike fleet would be sent to the system with orders to raid the stockpile in orbit around one of the many moons in the system. They were to destroy any defenders and capture anything that could be useful to the Council. She hoped that the plan would not only would this prove their loyalty, but that it would strike a heavy blow against the Empress and potentially provide a vast amount of supplies to the rebel forces. The operation was a huge success. The loyalist garrison had not been expecting an attack, especially not within the core worlds. It was during this operation that the infamous white patches were first used to cover the symbols and iconography of the traitors’ former identities. This success worked to convince the Council of Houses, but still members of House Cygnus remained wary. As word spread of this high profile defection, more legions would take up the banner of rebellion. Many of the legions from the outer systems abandoned their posts, sabotaged key installations, or openly engaged other loyal legions. While many of these commanders had dismissed the rumors of rebellion as idle talk or even a trap by Conséc, with the news of the attack in Perithr, these commanders saw their opportunity. These later defectors would stay on the edges of the Empire, always on the move for fear of the Blood Eagle’s retaliation. Eventually many legions began to form up around Legion MI, who had showed inspiring bravery during the first attempts at an organized strike by loyalist forces in Xandare. Knowing that they could never win on their own, these defectors, now some four legions in strength pushed to make contact with Admiral Sarkar and the Council of Houses. On October 25th, 2931, in the Ragnhil system, the two groups of defectors finally met. Despite concerns from members on both sides, each representative seemed to welcome the other with open arms. It was at this meeting, on the bridge of the Truth of the Grave that the name ‘White Legions’ formally came into being. Dedicating themselves to the salvation of House Aquila and the Empire. Years at War The White Legions would fight alongside the Council of Houses for the rest of the war. And their defection would signal the beginning of the end for the Blood Eagle because the experience they brought to the forces of the Council would prove to be invaluable. In the years following the White Legions defection, most of the engagements would be limited to rapid strikes, ambushes, and guerrilla operations. This was primarily a response to the dire strategic and tactical situation facing the Council. The White Legions had lost access to their logistical supply lines and could not hope to face the combined might of the Empress’ military. Using their knowledge of Aquila’s internal dynamics and the disposition of loyalist forces across the fringes of the sector, the White Legions launched a series of raids against supply depots, garrisons, and other military installations, all in the effort to weaken and disrupt the Blood Eagle. These raids provided the White Legions with the supplies necessary to continue the fight, and succeeded in pulling loyalist forces away from the heavily fortified core worlds. This tactic was also designed to relieve the pressure on the Council of Houses: most notably House Fornax, which had been engaged in heavy fighting with the Imperial Legions since the start of the conflict. During the war, a mercenary company known as Deathless Conflict Solutions would be contracted by the Council of Houses to fight the Blood Eagle. Unknown to most, this mercenary company was comprised of the surviving remnants of Legion I. After years of serving together, many of the White Legions’ high command realised the origins of the company but were persuaded to keep their identity secret. In part because the Deathless rank and file had little intention of returning to Aquila, but also because the loss of Legion I had been a creation catalyst for the White Legions. Many within command ranks of the White Legions were worried the revelation would prove problematic for the cause. As time went on, the number of victories earned by the White Legions began to pile up, and they would grow into a substantial force, one that could stand in open battle against the loyalist legions. The rebels maintained their overall strategy, but began to grow more bold. Striking at fortified positions, targeting particular loyalist legions, and engaging in more protracted open battles. The balance of power shifted incrementally towards the Council, and the perception of the Empress being unassailable was proving false. It was during these years that a bond would form between certain Legions and House Cygnus, out of mutual respect and cooperation came a friendship of sorts. In particular Admiral Sarkar and the Cygnus leadership became very close. It is still unclear whether the Cygnus leadership was genuine in this endeavor or attempting to gain influence over the general, but nonetheless the close relations flourished. It is suggested that this relationship is the precursor to the many joint programs the Legions and House Cygnus would begin after the creation of the first synthetic. The respite provided by the White Legions allowed House Fornax and House Cygnus to raise new armies, providing much needed reinforcements which helped to fortify newly liberated systems. The Blood Eagle’s grip on the sector was diminishing as her forces were put on the backfoot. The Loyalists would pull back from the fringes of the sectors to reinforce the core, even so far as to abandon Echo, the home of Consèc. However even this concentration of loyalist legions could not stem the tide of losses the Blood Eagle faced. In 2950 after a particularly disastrous defeat, House Crux defected and joined the Council of Houses. Plans were made to deal the final blow to the loyalist regime on Imperial Prime, the centre of Acheron Rho. A large Council force besieged the Throneworld in an attempt to end the war, however on the cusp of victory it was revealed the Empress had withdrawn with her most loyal and elite legions to Diomikato. The Third Battle of Imperial Prime ended in a stalemate as the Council military shifted their focus to the Aliya system. It is estimated that at the time of the Siege of Diomikato, nearly a third of the original Aquilan Legions had been annihilated or disbanded, leaving two thirds split between the White Legions and those still loyal to the Empress; however, the scales were now clearly in favour of the Council. With the backing of most of the Noble Houses, their combined militaries vastly outnumbered the Blood Eagle’s. On August 4th 2954 the largest concentration of military power seen since the days before the Scream, now forgotten to time, entered the Aliya system. The Council of Houses made quick progress in the initial engagements but with great losses suffered on both sides, the Council secured a corridor to Diomikato’s orbit. While on land the battle hardened Loyalists remained unfazed by the rebel’s numbers. The final naval battle of the war saw the Blood Eagle’s flagship, the ILS'' Eagles Talon'', falling into the atmosphere of Diomikato. The ship crashed into the center of the Amiheim, the capital of Diomikato. January 9th 2955, was the day the Loyalists surrendered on Diomikato. The Empress had been found dead and to this day no one knows the exact cause. But with the announcement, the war was finally over. The Council of Houses and the White Legions had defeated the Blood Eagle and liberated the sector from her rule. But the cost was staggering: billions had been killed, and uncountable numbers had been displaced from their homes. Entire planets had been left in ruins. The sector was broken and hurt, the long process of reconciliation, rebuilding and mourning now began. Aftermath After the Siege of Diomikato, with House Aquila on the brink of annihilation, the generals of the Legions left still standing realised they needed to band together. General Orianne Albus along with some of the most senior commanders became the driving force in forming a new governing body, that would become known as the Convocation. Their first objective was to ensure the loyalty of the remaining generals who had only recently surrendered and negotiate a peace settlement with the Council of Houses for the rest of House Aquila. Those who would not pledge loyalty to the new government were either arrested or put before the firing squad. As the former Loyalists were welcomed back so to did the Convocation offer the Deathless a place in the new House Aquila. Most rejected the offer, valuing their independence and believing many in Aquila as still being complicit in the Burning of Thorg. While some members of the Deathless did take up the offer, the decision by the majority to reject reconciliation lead to long lasting resentment between House Aquila and Deathless Conflict Solutions for centuries to come. The negotiations proceeded slowly with many within Aquila wary of the aims of the Council of Houses. Despite the fact that Aquilans had fought on their side, some within the Council of Houses wanted to punish the whole of House Aquila and those who stayed loyal to the Blood Eagle. The Council of Houses was determined to prevent another conflict at all costs. Eventually negotiations between the Council of Houses and House Aquila came to a close; the Peace Accords were signed bringing an official end to the conflict. House Aquila went through a restoration, led by the Convocation the house adopted Latin, hoping to restore the High Church's faith in the house. The Convocation also expanded each legion to now have two representatives, a Praetor and a Legate, one of many checks instituted to curtail the powers of those who controlled the Imperial Legions. The Convocation still to this day serves as the governing body of House Aquila. It serves to prevent Aquila from returning to the days of the Blood Eagle by ensuring no one person ever gains complete control of the Imperial Legions again. Despite the tensions during the peace negotiations, a number of former White Legions, including the Legion Veritas, maintained strong connections to House Cygnus. These relations flourished in the decades after the war, and would spread to many of the newly drafted or rebuilt legions. There were many within House Aquila at the time who viewed this bond with suspicion, as House Cygnus had been the loudest voice opposing the Blood Eagle during her reign. There were some fears that this courtship was a ploy, a means to subvert or destroy House Aquila from within, but such a truth was never proven. However, what is known is that those legions steadily grew to prominence within House Aquila. In 3006, when House Cygnus revealed the first synthetic human to the Empire, Admiral Sarkar vigorously argued for their adoption into the Imperial Legions. Due to her efforts, and the powerful lobby of fellow supporters of House Cygnus within the Convocation, the use of these synthetic humans was approved for the Legions. Over time, synthetic use would spread throughout House Aquila. Key Engagements Member Legions and Commanders Admiral Lyons Cyrus.jpg|Admiral Aquila Lyons Cyrus General Flavius Albus.png|General Aquila Flavius Albus LT-G Agrippa Aelia.png|Lieutenant General Aquila Agrippa Aelia General Bellicus Inigo.jpg|General Aquila Bellicus Iñigo General Rufus Ignatius.jpg|General Aquila Rufus Ignatius General Suna Nuzha.jpg|General Aquila Suna Nuzha Admiral Sarkar Divya.jpg|Admiral Aquila Sarkar Divya General Xu Asteria.jpg|General Aquila Xu Asteria Major Bouwer Andrietta.png|Major Aquila Bouwer Andrietta General Lali Rajpal.jpg|General Aquila Lali Rajpal Admiral Basiliscus Regula.jpg|Admiral Aquila Basiliscus Regula General Manaudou Franciscus.jpg|General Aquila Manaudou Franciscus General Wolf Reimann.png|General Aquila Wolf Reimann Admiral Boucher Brigitte.JPG|Admiral Aquila Boucher Brigitte Admira Thalente Miara.jpg|Admiral Aquila Thalente Miara Category:House Aquila Category:Legions Category:Military